


A Proper Toy

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Die Schnapsidee (German): We've all had them, and often regretted them afterwards, but only in German do they have their very own word. A Schnapsidee (Liquor-idea) is a handy term for those ingenious plans one hatches when drunk – or a plan so stupid you think it must have come from a drunken mind. "Why on earth did he invade Crimea? There's a Schnapsidee if ever I saw one."</p>
<p>(HSWC Bonus Round 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Toy

You stand staring at the empty charger where your electric toothbrush normally sits while not in use. Your mind is hazy from tonight’s numerous drinks. It should be right there. Rose went to bed an hour ago, and she always leaves it right back where she found it. Plus, her brush attachment for it is right there next to the charger.

You stare in confusion for a few more minutes. Maybe if you stand there long enough it will take pity and reappear. Or your eyes will focus enough and you’ll realize it was there all along. No, it’s definitely gone, you conclude after swiping your hand over the empty socket a few times.

You never like to go to bed without a proper brushing, but you don’t have any old, primitive toothbrushes in the house, and it would be difficult, in your inebriated state, to use only the brush attachment on its own, so you decide you’ll have to make an exception tonight.

You head towards your room to collapse, but stop when you hear it. A buzzing sound coming from Rose’s room. You stop and listen. She must have the toothbrush, but why would—

A few soft moans answers your question before you can finish asking it to yourself. Little Rosey is growing up, and must be discovering her body. How wonderful! But that is a shared toothbrush handle and not a proper tool of self-discovery.

You head to your room and dig into your nightstand drawer. No, that one is much too large for a young girl. Hm, this one is your favorite. You couldn’t part with it. Oops, that one goes in a hole she may not be ready for. And this one is for your harness.

Aha! You pull out a simple pink vibrator with no wild functions. A perfect starter, you think. You begin to run back to the backroom, nearly topple over, and instead walk with a hurried pace. You always keep your toys clean, but it never hurts to be extra sure when sharing is involved, so you wipe the vibrator down with disinfectant wipes. You replace the batteries while you’re at it, then place it in the box your electric toothbrush came in, and scribble a quick note. _A proper toy for a growing girl._

You return to Rose’s door. The buzzing is still going. A proper toy would have done the trick by now. Or maybe she is just very enthusiastic. Either way, you’re sure she will just love this gift as much as you have. You leave the box just outside her room, and head to bed.


End file.
